


Not-Dates

by autisticbisexualharley



Series: Sort of Dating [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is probably the touchiest person on earth, autistic!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticbisexualharley/pseuds/autisticbisexualharley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara touches people a lot without really thinking about it, and Lucy doesn't mind that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-Dates

Kara really wishes this coffee shop that Lucy likes was a little less noisy. While she’s texting her to find out when she would be there. Kara likes to be early for their meetups so she order both of their drinks. Lucy likes white mochas with two espresso shots and enough cinnamon to make Kara’s nose twitch like mad.

 _Hi Kara! I’m almost there, I got held up in traffic :)._ Lucy really loves emojies and Kara loves that, because Alex makes fun of her all the time for sending more smiley faces than words (even though Alex says spells cool with a ‘K’, so she has no room to talk).

“Hey! Oh you got my drink, thanks!” Kara didn’t even notice her walking in behind her, too busy trying to drown out the noise, but boy, is she glad to see Lucy. They’ve been meeting at least once a week for the last month and a half and she only gets more excited to see her every time.

“Hey Lucy! What’s up? Oh, here, it’s you favorite, I also got you a muffin.” Kara says, beaming and standing up to give Lucy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh you’re so sweet, I’m also surprised you didn’t eat it.” Lucy says, smiling back and touching her cheek when the hug is done.

“Oh I just bought a sticky bun while I was waiting for you… or three.” Kara replies, still smiling and motioning for Lucy to follow her to their favorite booth and have a seat. She doesn’t notice herself putting her hand on Lucy’s lower back.

Lucy does though, “Uh, h-how is everything at CatCo?” she asks, blushing slightly at Kara’s touch and hoping she doesn’t notice her nervousness. She wishes she could stop being so nervous, but Kara is just so cute, Lucy hasn’t been able to take her eyes off of her since she walked in, and now she’s touching her back like she’s been doing for about two weeks.

“Oh it’s great! Cat’s only fired three people this week, and I didn’t have to break the news to any of them. I did have to tell Jason that his shirt was ‘a crime against both fashion and Cat’s eyes’ though. I liked his shirt, it was a really soft yellow.” They’ve sat down now and Kara’s knee is touching her’s lightly, one hand has a finger hooked in her belt loop and she’s fiddling with it and the other is holding her coffee, a caramel thing that probably has enough extra sugar added to give a regular person at least two cavities just looking it.

“I think Cat Grant would fire someone for their hair not matching their eyes if she could.” She says with a laugh, mostly joking. Although she can’t be sure if she’s hasn’t actually done that.

“Yeah, but at least it’s never boring at either of my jobs.” Kara wants to reach for the hand that Lucy isn’t using, and it seems like Lucy already knows that, because they reach for each other at the same time so Kara can play with her fingers. Kara likes having a person to focus on when she’s in a noisy place, and Lucy doesn’t mind being that person at all. Kara is gentle, so careful with her strength that her touch is featherlight, for fear of breaking the other person.

“Yeah, that’s a good point. I did enjoy working there for the time I did. I get bored easily too.” Lucy says while sipping her drink, and now Kara’s attention moves focus to on her mouth. Lucy’s got really nice teeth, she notices, and her hair smells really good. And now she’s got a milk mustache that she should tell her about.

“Mhm, how’s work for you now by the way?” she says while reaching for a napkin and wiping it off. She tucked a stray hair behind Lucy’s ear too, not even realizing that she’s done that. “Oh hey your face is a little red, want to go outside? It’s a little less crowded out there.”

“Uh, no I’m good. And works fine, I’m thinking of talking to Hank about me being more than just liason at the DEO. We’d get to see each other more and we work well together.” Lucy says, wondering if Kara notices that she’s kind of all over her. She likes the attention though, because being close to Kara kind of makes a person feel like a cat while sunbathing. “You should drink some of your coffee before it gets cold.”

  
    “Oh you’re right, don’t want it to get all gross.” She take a sip of her coffee and she talks to lucy about inconsequential things. Their time together is always quiet like this, they have stressful jobs and it’s nice to just be around someone who gets it. When she feels whipped cream on her nose, Lucy is already reaching toward her face with a napkin. Now she’s blushing and she thinks she knows why but she’ll worry about it when she gets home.

They’ve been talking for an hour, and Kara has hugged her three times, when she looks at the time and almost jumps out of her seat. “Crap! We’re both gonna be late if we don’t leave in the next like, five minutes.” Kara says, and she’s already putting her things in her purse and about to stand when she remembers.

“Oh Lucy, do you want to have dinner with me and Alex on saturday? We’re having a movie night. James and Winn might be coming too, but they pretend to not like 13 going on 30, so who knows.” Honestly, who doesn’t like that movie.

“Sounds great! Should I bring anything?”

“Just your fantastic self, and maybe a bottle of wine for Alex. Be there at seven!” She hugs Lucy goodbye and gives her another peck on the cheek before she rushes out the door, about a minute later, when Lucy is already outside and almost to her car, she sees Supergirl zooming through the sky and she smiles widely.

 _I forgot to ask if she wanted to have dinner with me next week._ Lucy thinks, _Maybe I’ll ask on saturday._

Kara is texting Alex now, asking her how to ask people out on dates that are actual dates.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing romance, but i really love Superlane


End file.
